


Baby Panic!?

by IG_KorrasamiShipper



Series: FanFiction Requests [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Asami's pregnant, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Korra panics, Short & Sweet, cute and fluffy, fanfiction request, they lovey dovey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IG_KorrasamiShipper/pseuds/IG_KorrasamiShipper
Summary: Asami is far along in the third trimester of her pregnancy and Korra tries to be a cool cucumber but when her wife goes into labor, she kinda loses it.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: FanFiction Requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644298
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118





	Baby Panic!?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kingdjjames23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingdjjames23/gifts).



> AN: fanfic request by @Kingdjjames23 hope I did some justice~
> 
> But *gasp* again?! Look at me posting 4 days in a row 😧 😂 😱 what?! This aint even my usual christmas drop *dun dun dunnnnnn*
> 
> lmao but tbh it's cause i'm on a roll 😂 😂 😂

“Korra I’m fine... it’s not as if I’m hurt or anything, I'm just pregnant.” Asami huffs while holding onto her stomach.

Korra was currently in the middle of helping Asami up the stairs in their mansion.

“But babe! You're like huge!”

Pausing in place, Asami gives her the  _ ‘really’ _ look.

Immediately regretting the choices of her words, she spits out, “Sorry! I didn't mean it like that! You're still— no you're sexier than ever Sami! Did I forget to mention how good you looked today?” She tops it off with her signature lopsided grin.

Shaking her head, Asami gives Korra a peck on the lips. “Nice save, anyways help me bathe? I could use a nice bath after that long meeting I had to sit through.”

Brightening up, Korra excitedly responds, “With pleasure!”

The sun rose bright and early the next day and for once, Korra was up and about first. She had some Avatar duties to attend to at the city counsel but during her free time, she prepared a simple breakfast for her lovely and very pregnant wife. Scramble eggs with two waffles and a cup of fresh lychee juice with a splash of peach juice.

“Asamiiii~ honey, I prepared breakfast for you.” 

Holding a tray of food, Korra awkwardly pushes the door open to hear a dis-comfortable “urgh” and seeing her wife run into the bathroom. 

“Sami?!” 

Quickly setting down the tray of food, she runs into the bathroom to see Asami puking in the toilet bowl. With a nervous face, Korra quickly gets down on her knees and pats her wife’s back soothingly.

“You’re okay… you’re okay…”

After Asami pukes her guts out, she wipes her lips in the most elegant way possible before Korra helps her up. They walk over to the sink and she looks a bit pale as she rinses out her mouth and washes her face.

“...”

Asami held onto her mouth as Korra helped her back to the bed. Once she was settled, Korra got down onto her knees before affectionately holding her wife’s leg.

“You okay?”

Grumbling, Asami rubs her throat. “Yeah I’m fine… it’s just you know, morning sickness. Not like it’s always in the morning though.”

With a pout, Korra leans up and kisses Asami’s nose. “You want me to grab you some medicine?”

“As much as I appreciate the offer, I’m fine. I keep telling you it’s nothing.”

“Still…”

Cracking a smile, Asami brings Korra’s hand up to her cheek and snuggles against it. “Your support alone makes me feel better, just… try to be calm okay? This baby is kicking left and right so there’s no need to panic everytime I flinch or run okay?”

Korra’s frowning, “But…”

With a sigh, Asami cups Korra’s cheeks. “Promise me?”

“Urgh… that’s—”

She squishes her wife’s cheeks, “Promise?”

Korra huffs in defeat, “Okay okay, fine. I promise.”

“Good,” with a content smile, Asami leans down and kisses Korra’s lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too!” She makes the brightest grin out there.

…

“Urgh!”

Asami flinches in pain before slumping over against the kitchen.

“Asami?!” Korra airbends herself up from the couch and immediately runs over to her wife. “Honey?! You okay? Is the baby coming?!

“Mrgh… Korra I’m fine, it was just a painful contraction.” She looks past her wife and stares at the mess from Korra’s bending, “Our living room needs more help than me.”

Korra cringes slightly, “Oh— s-sorry…”

With a sigh, Asami sits down with some of Korra’s help. “Can you promise me to stop bending every time I make a sound? Our mansion is gonna be wrecked before this baby is out and kicking…” she thinks for a second, “more like it’s always gonna be a mess huh? What type of bending do you think they’ll have?”

Breathing in her wife’s scent, Korra cuddles with Asami. “Who knows? Personally I’m hoping for water but maybe fire? But then again earth and air would be fun… that’s a tough question. What about you? What are you hoping for?”

Humming, Asami closes her eyes to think. “Well… personally I think I’d like a nonbender like me but if I had to choose, I’d probably want a fire bender because that’d be more useful when I teach them how to build things.”

Korra happily chuckles, “That’s gonna be so cute! I can already imagine a miniature you running after you and copying your every move.”

Asami wraps her arms around Korra’s neck, “Well… if you’re asking me I think a little you would be more adorable. I would love to see that cute little tummy of yours when you were a toddler in person.”

“Asami! You said you wouldn’t bring that up!”

With a soft laugh she teases, “Did I?”

“Yes you did! Geez! I can’t believe mom showed you my baby pictures!”

“Aww,” her wife coos, “but you were the cutest, isn’t that right Korbear?”

“ _ Asami! _ ” Korra gasps in shock, “You promised you wouldn’t call me that!”

Letting out a happy chuckle, Asami was enjoying herself. “Anyways… why don’t you go clean up that mess my love? It’s not gonna clean itself up any time soon.”

Korra lets out a huff, “Right…”

“Oh—”

“What’s wrong?”

Smiling, Asami brings Korra’s hand to her stomach. “They’re kicking.”

Korra immediately grins with contact. “Hey buddy, looks like you’re ready to come out! When you’re out, you’re gonna have a great time! I’ll teach you bending if you can bend and Asami will teach you cool mechanic-y stuff!”

Snorting slightly, Asami muses, “Mechanic-y stuff?”

“What?”

She shakes her head slightly, “Nothing… anyways, get your cute butt cleaning! That mess isn’t gonna clean itself!”

Her wife groans, “Ugh fine.” 

Korra finally gets up before dragging her feet over to the living room.

Shaking her head slightly, Asami giggles at Korra’s pitiful sight. “Love you~”

“Urgghhhh, love you toooo.”

…

Groaning, Asami covers her mouth before abruptly rushing out of bed. She runs into the bathroom with Korra in her tow.

“Asami?!”

Per the usual, Asami was experiencing some morning sickness… just not in the morning.

“You want me to make some tea?”

“Korra, I told I’m fine I’m just urgh—”

Korra continues to pat Asami’s back before bending some tap water. The water glows and she gently runs the orb up and down her wife’s back. When Asami’s stomach finally settles down, she huffs before turning to face Korra.

“On second thought… can I get some tea?”

Immediately smiling, Korra kisses Asami’s cheek.

“Of course.”

After she helps Asami settle in their bed, she heads downstairs to grab some tea. She instantly boils some water and starts steeping the tea before bringing a tray back up to their bedroom. Once there, she smiles at the sight of her beloved. Asami notices this and gives her a funny look before saying:

“What?”

Korra sets the tray down onto the night stand, “Nothing,” she still has a smile on her lips.

Asami pouts slightly before puckering her lips, “Korra…”

“Yes my love?” She pours her wife a cup of fresh jasmine tea.

“Just tell me why you’re smiling so much,” Asami playfully pokes at Korra’s arm.

Korra laughs happily before handing her wife the cup of tea, “No really, it’s nothing. I was just appreciating how lucky I am.”

Asami blows on the cup before taking a sip, “Lucky?”

“Yeah,” she sits down next to Asami and wraps her arm around her shoulders while the other is softly rubbing Asami’s stomach. “I have the smartest, sweetest, kindest and most beautiful wife out there.”

She grins and kisses Asami’s temple before saying, “You’re even bearing our child. How am I so lucky to have you in my life?”

Asami smiles with warm cheeks, “You mean how am I so lucky to have  _ you  _ as my wife? Korra, you’re the Avatar while I’m just some nonbending bum from the city.”

Laughing from her wife’s choice in words, “Bum? Babe, you’re the CEO of Future Industries. You know, the world's most successful industrial company out there helloooo. Have you seen our house?” Korra glances up to their huge master bedroom, “Aren’t you quite humble.”

Chuckling, Asami snuggles against Korra’s chest before taking another sip of tea. “Mmm, well… when you put it that way…”

“Anyways…” Korra readjusts herself and plops down to lie onto Asami’s stomach. She softly places her ear against her wife’s pregnant mound before asking, “You think it’s gonna be a boy? Or maybe a girl? What do you want Sami?”

Asami hums while rubbing her belly, “Well honestly, I don’t really mind if it’s a boy or girl. As long as they’re cute like you that’s enough for me.”

Korra pouts her lips, “Come on… don’t be so perfect! What’s your gut telling you? Haven’t you had that  _ ‘mom’s gut’ _ feeling yet?”

“I wonder…” she smirks before finishing her cup of tea, “What do you want Korra?”

“Aww you’re dodging the question!”

She playfully slaps Korra, “Just answer the question.”

“Fineeeee,” Korra sits up and interlocks her hand with Asami’s before cuddling with her, “Hmm… as much as I want a boy, I think I’d like a girl! I would really love to have a mini you. I mean, just look at you,” she dramatically shows off her wife to no one particular, “You’re so beautiful Asami so I’d be sad if they turn out like me.”

Asami starts laughing, “You’re flattering me but you're just as beautiful as me Korra,” she cups Korra’s cheeks before softly bringing her lips to her’s. “If you ask me, I would love to have a miniature you to play with.”

With a warm grin, Korra kisses back Asami. “I love you so much.”

Closing her eyes, Asami leans into Korra’s chest. “I love you too.”

They lay in a comfortable silence before Asami suddenly perks up, “But seriously… promise me you won’t panic when I go into labor. It should be coming anytime soon and I don’t want you tearing up our house or the city.”

Korra lets out a dry laugh.

“Hey I’m being serious baby, you broke the fountain last time when I had a contraction!”

“Okay okay…” Korra juts her lips, “I promise not to panic when the time comes… on second thought, no promises actually. You know how hard it is for me to remain calm when you’re in trouble!”

Asami has a judging look and she smiles upon her wife’s affection. “Fine… as long as you promise to try.”

She quickly lightens up with a bright grin, “I’ll do my best!”

…

“Aaahhh!”

Asami screams out of nowhere, dropping a cup as she clutches her stomach.

Korra perks up but quickly sobers to herself and is nonchalant about it, “Don’t worry babe. This time, I’m cool… I’m as cool as a cucumber…”

“Urgh! Korra!”

She pouts slightly, “What? What’s wrong honey?”

“B-Baby!”

She tilts her head, “Yes?”

Asami groans in frustration, “No! The baby!”

She blinks, “The baby…?”

“Oh my spirits Korra! Do I have to spell it out!  _ I’m going into labor for Raava’s sakes! _ ”

“Ohhhh… you’re going into labor. Okay I gotcha…” she blinks, “L-Labor?! OH MY SPIRITS! YOU’RE GOING INTO LABOR!”

Asami grunts in pain before angrily spitting out, “You wanna help me to the hospital or do you want your child to be born here.” She may have been a tad bit aggressive.

“Dah! R-Right!”

Korra proceeds to make another mess by airbending her way to her wife. She swiftly yet carefully picks up Asami and runs over to the door.   


“Not so aggressive!”

She halts down to a brisk walk, “S-Sorry!”

Once out the door, Korra looks at her wife. “You think you’re okay with some flight…? I promise I’ll be as gentle as possible…”

She grunts in pain, “Whatever is fine! Just get me to the dang hospital already Korra!”

Korra basically yelps before squatting. “Got it!” 

She jumps with airbending and practically hops towards the city. When the first building is within her reach, she closes her eyes before locking into her Avatar state. Using precise and swift bending, she makes it to the hospital in record speed before coming to a soft stop. She practically barges through the door and booms her announcement.

“My wife’s in labor!”

Random patients and some of the nurses were stunned for a split second before two of the nurses rushed over. The two of them support Asami as another person grabs a stretcher.

“Ohh— urgh! Aah!” 

Asami shakes in pain and Korra winces.

“Asami!”

She accidentally bends some air down towards the ground making the hospital’s staff flinch.

“A-Avatar Korra, please calm down!”

Korra might as well have spat out some fire, “I am calm!” When everyone cowers in fear she straightens up, “S-Sorry.”

“Anyways, please wait here while we bring…” the nurse looks at Asami with an intrigued eyebrow raised, “Miss Sato to a room.”

“But—”

“We will inform you once Miss Sato is ready.” 

At that, the nurses escort Asami to a room while Korra stands there feeling helpless.

“Asami…”

…

“Just a little more Miss Sato, push!”

“Aaahh!”

Asami’s whole body tenses as she jerks forward.

“Urgh— aah!”

Meanwhile, in the midst of her wife giving birth, Korra was panicking as she impatiently paced in the hallways. She  _ had _ been in the same room but got kicked out for making the room shake with earth bending and accidentally setting the curtain on fire. 

“Spirits… Asami please be okay please be safe!”

She bites her thumb as she metals bends one of the metal name plaques to keep her hand busy. 

“Oh— aaaaaah!”

Korra stops in place and the piece of metal drops to the floor with a thud, “That's it— I’m going back in!”

Right when she storms back to the door, she freezes when she hears a baby’s cry. Her face brightens up before she quickly slams the door open. 

“Asami! Are you okay—”

The crying from early increases as the nurses hand her worn out wife a bundled up towel. They gave their blessing and excused themselves swiftly. As they did so, Asami kept her eyes on their child as she soft cradled them.

“Korra… meet our new daughter.”

The young Avatar is next to her wife in a flash and she embraces Asami before kissing her temple.

“I love you.”

Another kiss.

“Thank you so much.”

Happily nuzzling against Asami, Korra finally leans down and looks at her new baby. Her eyes tear up and she chuckles.

“She’s so beautiful… she looks just like you.”

Asami smiles when their baby girl coos. “She has your eyes though… what should we name her?”

Korra raises a finger and fiddles her baby’s tiny hand. She melts when her baby girl grabs onto her finger, “Well… I was thinking of Yasuko.”

Asami opens her mouth but nothing comes out. Her eyes water up before she manages to muster out, “Yasuko…”

“Yeah…” Korra has a bright grin as she hugs both her wife and baby girl. “Yasuko,” she kisses her wife’s forehead.

With a happy yet emotional chuckle, Asami sheds a few happy tears. “Welcome to our family… Yasuko.”


End file.
